In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles that utilize voltage supplies, such as hybrid and battery electric vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, often powered by batteries, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels.
In order to optimize battery performance, it is important to properly regulate the temperature (both cooling and heating) of the battery cells in the batteries used in, for example, hybrid and battery electric vehicles. Conventional temperature regulation systems utilize cooling channels formed in machined or stamped components that are placed adjacent to the cells. However, such systems often limit the surface area of the cells that are effectively cooled or heated. Additionally, because of the relatively high number of parts, such as seals, that are used to properly assemble the systems, manufacturing and maintenance costs are undesirably high.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for regulating battery cell temperature with improved performance. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a system and method for battery cell temperature regulation that reduces the required number of parts, as well as manufacturing and maintenance costs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.